


Abusive Salem x Male Reader

by Meme_Vault_XD_184529



Category: RWBY
Genre: Abusive_Female, F/M, x_reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 08:29:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14421447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meme_Vault_XD_184529/pseuds/Meme_Vault_XD_184529
Summary: This is a one-shot of Abusive Salem x Male Reader.





	Abusive Salem x Male Reader

For those who uses Wattpad/ArchiveOfYourOwn and goes to the other respective Website see this fanfic on there, congrats this in my new account I finally got after waiting for a month... now onto the fanfic!

===========================================================================

You have been with Salem for a few years, at first it went well, but sometime during the years she became abusive and verbally and physically hit you and yell at you half of the day and night, from the looks of it she does it for her own pleasure and desire and doesn't care about you well being and mental state.

At first when she began to abuse you it didn't hurt that much because you had your aura unlocked but she had somehow locked it and now it has affected you.But the only times you were treated nicely when her allies and "pawns" are here during that she treats you nicely and feed you,but that is those are the only times that she treated you.

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————  
(Y/N'S P.O.V)  
—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

 

*slap*

Salem:"HEY! Wake up right now, I know you are faking being asleep."

You were trying to sleep until you were woken up to by girlfriend Salem who was slapping you

Salem:"here are your clothes."

She throws your clothes that were not washed yet.

Salem:"after your done cleaning you clothes make my breakfast then your, after that we are going for a walk." After she left to the bathrooms you were struggling very hard getting up,cooking and washing your clothes because due to the injuries and locking your aura.So the effects of the beatings were taking their tolls on you.

When you were done cooking she also took yours as well for punishment of not waking up early enough and this went on for a week when you wouldn't wake earlier than her.

After breakfast she gets her clothes on because it's a cold Autumn, so she have left you with only a shirt,jeans,socks,shoes,and a hat on. After a while of walking she had forgotten her scarf that was given by her "pawns" and allies in her house and forces yo to get it, so you did what she told you but after 10 minute walk you were attacked by a white fan soldier who didn't knew about Salem and her connection with the white fang and stabbed you while beating you up.

Random White Fang:"Heh let's see who will help your worthless ass now you Cunt."Then he left walking on the trail you were going with your girlfriend Salem. But you still continued on and was able to find her house and get she scarf.

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————  
(Salem's P.O.V)  
—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

 

After awhile of waiting and I decided I had enough and walked back to my house so I can torture (Y/N) for not getting my scarf in time I thought. But when I was half way there I saw two blood trailers one was going to the house and the second had (Y/N)! I ran up to him and looked him and saw blank eyes voided of life and I saw he was giving something to me.

(Y/N):"H-h-here you go S-Salem... my L-"But before he was able to weakly finish his sentence he fell down and passed out I looked his new injuries and saw that he was losing blood quickly. 

Yet I felt his pulse it was very weak. so I picked him up and ran to the nearest area with a hospital.When I got to the area with the hospital it was the base where Adam Taurus was currently at and he saw me and questioned what's wrong.

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————  
(3RD P.O.V)  
—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

 

Adam Taurus:"Salem! What's wrong?"

Salem:"help me (Y/N) is dying I need him alive!"

Adam Taurus:"I don't know, Why should I help you."

when I heard him said those word I yelled at him for not helping him even if he is a human, but he stopped me there and said the reason why.

Adam Taurus:"All of you friends/allies know about how you were abusing him, we tried to help him by making him run away for breaking up with you."

Then he tells me that he put down those offers because he still feel that you are his true Love and feels a lot of compassion from you, didn't want your heart to be shattered and permanently broken, and he also said that he will never leave your side.

I was shocked at this but he said something more.

Adam Taurus:"he even says that he was going to marry you at one point this was the ring he was going to give you to make the marriage official *he shows a picture on his scroll of two black gold rings with a blood red ruby in the middle of it with diamonds surrounding it with 4 beowulve skulls holding the ruby *he knew how much you love Grimm as a favorite animal so he though he asked a private jeweler to make it for him."

(This is what the ring looks like but add in 4 Beowulf upper skulls holding the ruby in the middle)

Salem was crying at this point because she had realized after all of this time (Y/N) had loved her with all of his heart and was planning to marry her, and pleaded him to save his life

Salem was crying at this point because she had realized after all of this time (Y/N) had loved her with all of his heart and was planning to marry her, and pleaded him to save his life. But luckily he finally agrees to save his life and I thank him for it.

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————  
Few hours later... (Y/N'S P.O.V)  
—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

I woke up to the hospital machinery and saw that I was in a bed with bandages all on me, to my left was Salem and I caress her face but she suddenly woke up and I quickly jerked my hand away from her scared..

Salem:"please don't, I'm sorry for what I've done to you."

Y/N:"R-really?"

Salem:"yes, now sleep tomorrow I shall be more kind to you."

After that I fell asleep but before I slept she kissed me on the cheek and hugged me. Tomorrow came and she decided to released my aura so it could heal faster, and we went home while she I holding me near her like she is dependent on me.Years later we are married with a daughter coming on the way and I'm glad that she decided to stop being abusive to me.

===========================================================================

For those who want to see the ring type or click this (I don’t know if it’ll work).

https://www.wattpad.com/382230639-abusive-salem-x-male-reader-1-anger-2-guilt-3


End file.
